Recently, more and more three-dimensional shape data prepared on computers using CAD and the like are processed to acquire and process information regarding various shapes (hereinafter referred to as “shape information”) to be used as engineering data. That is, from the three-dimensional shape data expressed on computers, attributes that are set in the elements included in the shapes and the two-dimensional vector data and image data that are displayed on the display devices can be acquired as shape information.
However, the users must acquire the shape information individually and if linkages are necessary across the shape information, the users must process them by directly editing while considering the contents of the shape information, which limits the users from efficiently using the shape information included in the three-dimensional shape data.
In order to circumvent the problems above, the purpose of the present invention is to expand the scope of the usage of the shape information included in the three-dimensional shape data, by acquiring the shape information included in the three-dimensional shape data automatically on a shape element basis and forming links between the acquired shape information.